Yasashi Gogo
by ReYnArU
Summary: are dreams meant to be come true?


Yasashii Gogo

**Yasashii Gogo**

Chapter 1: Another Escorting mission!

A terrible night came to the new reformed four man celled, Kakashi team, as Naruto was facing one of the Three Legendary Sanin, Orochimaru, trying to retrieve his old friend Sasuke.

"Orochimaru!! Teme!! Sasuke wo kaise!!" He yelled.

"mou ii.. Naruto-kun.. Sasuke-kun came to me with his own free will; he wouldn't do that for nothing." Orochimaru smirked.

The wind suddenly blew hard. It's a rare thing that Oro came out of his base alone without Kabuto on his side. And that made at least the two of the team act.

"Naruto!! Don't you think it's kinda weird?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Huh?! What is it sakura-chan?"

"Kabuto-san.. I don't see him anywhere.." she added.

"That's right Naruto! So don't act reckless! Maybe Orochimaru has even grown stronger than before that he didn't need a Medical Ninja like Kabuto, or if were just lucky, Kabuto only has another mission from him and he hasn't become that strong yet." Yamato said cautiously.

"Better don't keep your guard down dickless." Said Sai wearing that pure warm smile now. Those words from Sai always make Naruto blush a bit and then also wanted to make him kick the guy's ass.

"Kuso!! Saaaaiiii!!" Naruto shouted with embarrassment.

Suddenly, Oro performed a jutsu that hit and aimed Sakura's heart that will eventually make her dead already. And as he turns around, he saw Yamato as well as Sai facing the ground surrounded by their own blood. All happened with just a blink of an eye.

"Naruto-kun, the fun hasn't ended yet, it's only starting. And this will be the most interesting part." Orochimaru said to the shocked blonde boy that can't even move.

A minute later, Oro throwed a kunai on a tree beside him that hit's a badly wounded Sasuke. He can't believe that the tough Sasuke was beaten that badly by that snake like creature that is the cause of the entire ruckus.

"S-sasuke…w-wake up!! H-hey!!…kuso!!"

This is the only word Naruto can say over an over again.

"oi!! Usuratonkatchi!!... TEME NARUTO!!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Wake up… SASUKE!!" Naruto shouted as he woke up from his nigntmare.

"taku mou… You should be the one who should wake up not me dobe!"

Sasuke sighs as he puts his hand on his face.

"Finally.. For crying out loud! Your way too noisy this morning!! You keep saying my name, what has gotten into you?! Baka! Anyway dobe, Im off for a mission today, so take care of yourself while I'm out." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and walked out.

"A… dream?...Thank goodness"

He suddenly gasps. "Why…w-why would he kiss me?"

Naruto sounded relief himself, he smiled with red lines on he's cheek. He walked towards the restroom getting ready for the day. Of course! He wouldn't forget to eat his favorite Ramen and drink his Milk as his breakfast before setting off.

"I wonder what would keep me busy for today. Our team hasn't even had new missions since last week." He sighs.

"Hope my old buds are not busy today so we can hang out like old times!" He added smiling.

Naruto run excitedly towards the playground where Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and he always stay when they wanted to relax themselves. And then he ended up realizing that he's the only one there and a guy whose wearing a thick clothe covering half of his face.

"We meet again Naruto. I hope you'll recognize me this time." Said the mysterious guy.

"WAAAH?!..." The blonde boy reacted suddenly.

"Stop popping out like that!! …. Uhh.. Who are you?" he added curiously.

"This is the second time now." The guy replied sulking. And like what happened the last time, a bug flew in front of Naruto that made him realize who's the guy standing beside him now.

"Don't tell me… you're SHINO!!"

"Why can you recognize Kiba and Hinata that quickly by just looking at them? Am' I nobody to you?.. uhh maybe.." Shino answered sulking.

"That way of sulking… your Shino alright.." He sighs.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you can't be recognized by the way you dress!! And not only that, your face is covered…"

Naruto was expecting Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji to be there but all he saw was only Shino.

"ano saa ano saa… Shino, where's Kiba?"

"Team Kurenai has a mission today and we'll be meeting at this place so Kiba will be here shortly. But remember not to drag him off with you."

Suddenly, a big thing just came down and made a gust.

"That's fast." Said the sulking guy. Finally when the smoke dust came to an end, they both saw a guy riding a big white dog.

"Hey!! Naru! What are you doing here?"

"Kiba!! Well it's been a long time!" The blonde boy said happily.

"I thought that we could hang out today but I guess.." he looked at Shino who's staring at him whose eyes were covered by black eyeglasses.

"But I guess that you're busy! So maybe next time! See yah later Kiba! I'll just go look for Shikamaru and Chouji, good luck!!"

He runs disappointed, wearing a fake smile.

"ahh.. Wait Naru!! Thanks!" Kiba suspiciously looked at the guy behind him.

"Shino.. What did you told him? Taku mou.." He said as he rubs his head.

"Phew.. That Shino! He's really creepy!! Grr.. I could even have a nicer conversation with Kiba if he's not there!"

Complained Naruto as he catches his breath. He walked and walked until he found out that he's in front of the barbeque house where the Team 10 always gather. The blonde boy entered the restaurant but sees no Team Asuma eating.

"Aww.. I wonder if their also busy… I'll just go at the lake then."

He walks out wearing an unhappy face. He then can see the big tree by the lake now. Naruto runs and sat under the tree looking at the bridge at the center of the lake where he first saw Sasuke sitting when he was only a little boy.

"Oi.. Usukatonkatchi.." A familiar voice talked again.

"n-nani?!"

"What are you doing here? Reminiscing the past?"

The raven haired boy sat beside him.

"n-nandattebayo Sasuke?! O-ore wa…U-usuratonkatchi janai baka!"

Naruto yelled with embarrassment.

"uhh.. By the way Sasuke.. Why are you here? You told m-…"

His sentence was cut by the raven boy who sealed his lips by a kiss. Nevertheless, the straight forward- active blonde haired ninja guy was hit by a jolt that made him froze. After a second Sasuke stand up. (what a long phrase just to describe Naruto! 3)

"I just wanted to say goodbye. For me, three days and two nights is too long to be separated from you. That's why.. And also, thanks for letting me sleep at your house last night.."

He suddenly vanished leaving the shocked blonde boy sitting under the big tree with his face red. Yes, Sasuke slept with Naruto last night, but not in the way that they did 'something' that is like what you're thinking right now. He just only lends a helping hand to Sasuke. After all, The Uchiha clan perished and Sasuke doesn't have his permanent home. (I'll just stop explaining.. nn;)

"I-I think.. I should go home now.." Naruto stood up walking silly on his own.

When he arrived at his house, he immediately went to bed and gazed at the sky until he fell asleep.

"Why would he do such a thing?! Is he making fun of me?! What does he think of me? A gay?! That's cra..zy.. That stu..pid cold..hearted..idio…tic..pu..n..k.."

He then fell asleep, asking himself questions that he couldn't even answer alone.

"Family??.. its simply pieces of meat connected to me with murderous intent and hatred…" –Sabaku Gaara

Early the next day. The birds were chirping and the sun was bright. Naruto finally woke up. He stood up and works with some exercise. After that he ate his favorite ramen and drank his milk as his breakfast again for this day. Forgetting what had happed last day. He started his day as usual, with a big 'smile' on his face.

"saa!! Shupatsu!!"

He run downstairs and nearly saw Sakura as well as Sai were there. Probably they were waiting for him.

"Sakura chan?? Sai?? What's up early in the morning?"

"Don't you know Naruto?! Tsunade sama is calling for team 7.. taku mou.. I knew it! It s a good thing we planed to drop by."

Sakura said while Sai smiled. This is it! Naruto always expect missions to drive his boredom away and to enjoy he's heroic being as well. He always hurries when he hear the word 'mission' that maybe it is his acting vitamin that always make his stubbornness more and more active.

"Wow! Maybe a new tougher mission!! Ok.. Ok.. Let's go to Tsunade baa-chan now!"

Finally! Naruto waited long for this. Another adventure for their team. He hurriedly run leaving Sakura and Sai behind because of his unexplainable excitement. Missions would be too much troublesome is Shikamaru was here. But leave it be, Naruto is different.

"Naruto-kun… he's always working hard isn't he ugl-"

"WHAT?.." Sakura glared viciously at Sai.

"I-I mean.. S-sakura..S-san.."

"GOOD!! Now let's hurry."

After the Godaime, Tsunade Hime discussed the B-rank mission that she assigned Team Kakashi too; the four man cell immediately took off.

"Urgh.. Another B-rank mission!! And what's worst?! Its an escorting mission!! That Tsunade Baaaaaa-chan!! What kind of another boring mission is she planning to waste my time for!! Grr.."

As expected from Naruto, he whined and whined until they arrived at a damp place where a small old nipa hut stands.

"Yamato sensei, where are we??" he ask.

"We are at the client's place."

Yamato went near the hut and call a guy named 'Tarou'.

"taku mou.. this is soooooo troublesome!!" Naruto said to his two team mates.

"Shhh!! Lower your voice if you'll just complain Naruto!!" replied Sakura to what he complained.

"Demo, demo yo Sakura chan!!"

"Stop your whining already!!"

Finally Yamato came back, together with an old man dressed up like a farmer, wearing a big hat and black shades. Naruto, finally he's gear blown up again.

"ano saa ano saa, Yamato sensei…"

"Yes Naruto??"

"Who's that Funky weird looking grandpa beside you?" He asked seriously.

The three almost tripped while the old man quietly lowers his head, as if he smiled for that lame question

.

"N-naruto…" Sakura's sweat drop.

"What?! What's the matter Sakura chan?? Yamato sensei??"

A clueless blonde boy questioned until Yamato started and talked with a serious creepy looking face. Naruto shivers and finally shut his mouth. Those spooky expressions of their sensei always made him still.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai! Listen up, this is a serious mission."

"S-serious?? Y-yamato sensei, what are you talking about?! What's serious at escorting??"

The active big mouth blonde boy complained. Yamato glared at him, making him freeze and zipper his mouth.

"Tarou jii-san is targeted by a famous group for, I don't know why. We don't know if they just wanted to capture him or even maybe to assassinate him, which I think the three of you knows who's the leader was. We have to take him safe at his hometown in the Mist Village."

"Targeted?! By who?!"

"Orochimaru's team"

Yamato said to the three with a serious look on his face.

"Orochimaru…. The one who took Sasuke… the one who killed Sandaime jii-chan!! TEME!!"

"Naruto! We have to save this ojii-san here! And make this mission a hundred percent perfect."

"Yes Sakura chan! By all means! No ones going to die and no ones gonna be hurt!"

"Count me on!" Sai added smiling.

"I'm on your depths young lads. Take me safe to the Mist Village. For I know, they are after my ways of making potions. And also I miss my grand daughter, she's waiting for me."

"Not to worry pops! I'm here! Uzumaki Naruto's here to protect you! Even if it cost my life!! I'll definitely take you to your hometown!"

Naruto graved another words of wisdom that made everyone boost up.

"Now, let's head off!"

After Yamato's order, the team quickly moved cautiously to get to the Mist City, alarmed for surprised attacks, if there are.

"Someone who cannot even save his friend doesn't even fit on becoming a Hokage." – Uzumaki Naruto


End file.
